More specifically, the invention relates mainly to a system comprising a motor vehicle seat runner and a body,
said runner comprising a fixed rail intended to be attached to the chassis of the motor vehicle, and a moving rail adapted to slide relative to the fixed rail,
the body comprising a connecting portion, in which the body is in the form of a plate having opposed first and second lateral faces and an edge face connecting said first and second faces.
Document FR 2 872 103 describes an example of a system such as this. In that system, the body is a fixing flange which is fixed, beforehand or afterwards, to the proper of the motor vehicle seat and is welded to the moving rail in two ways: in the middle, the edge face of the flange is welded to the base of the moving rail, and at the rear end, a lateral face of the flange is fixed to a vertical flange of the moving rail.
A method of attachment such as this is simple and quick, but because the fixing flange may be subjected to high loads, it is still desirable to make the connection between a motor vehicle seat runner rail and an external body even more robust.